


Regrets and Resolutions

by Witchy1ness



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, the ex factor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: What goes through her mind when Mal meets Harry again after Dizzy does her hair. Just a tiny little ficlet.





	Regrets and Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters, setting, and dialogue are property of Disney Studios, I'm just borrowing them :)
> 
> Written in 2017.
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism welcome, flames will be ignored.

Mal’s heart sinks when Harry walks in. As if the day couldn’t get any crappier. Fortunately, her one-time boyfriend (although really, they were fourteen and it only lasted a few months) doesn’t seem to have noticed her, busy as he is shaking Dizzy down. The sound of his voice sparks memories, and Mal feels her heart twist. 

Watching him as he leans nonchalantly against the wall, watching Dizzy at the register, she feels a brief pang of….something. Not exactly regret, but not exactly fondness either. They’d been an ill-suited pair from the start. Honestly, she’d only gone out with him because she knew Uma had a thing for him; just one more thing to use in their ongoing back-and-forth rivalry.

Still, it hadn’t been all bad. And though ‘happily ever after’ wasn’t exactly something that happened on the island, there had been moments of…contentedness, while they’d been together. 

It’s obvious he hasn’t noticed her, and Mal knows she should keep quiet. The longer Uma doesn’t realize she’s here, the more time she’ll have to recruit forces to take her turf back.

But when Harry turns to go, that coat of his flaring out in front of her like a bullfighter’s cape, Mal’s talking before she realizes it. 

“Still running errands for Uma, or do you actually get to keep what you steal?”

At the sound of her voice Harry stops, and does a slow turn back around. 

“Well, well, well.” 

The tilt of his head as he slowly smirks makes Mal’s stomach roll, but she just waits.

“What a nice surprise.”

And his voice really shouldn’t feel like the kick in the stomach it does, but combined with those pale eyes drilling into her Mal’s voice comes out quieter and more loaded than emotions than she’d wanted it to.

“Hi Harry.”

Harry walks towards her like he’s got all the time in the world, the dark outline around his eyes giving his gaze an edge that didn’t used to be there. Or maybe that’s just her guilt talking.

“Just WAIT until Uma hears you’re back.” 

The look on his face is like someone’s granted him his fondest wish, and Mal fights not to flinch as his voice rises. Watching as his gaze does a slow once-over on her makes her skin crawl, and suddenly she’s thankful that Ben had never made her feel like that. 

“She’s never going to give you back your old territory,” he taunts, but Mal doesn’t take the bait.

She doesn’t even bother looking at the hook slowly tracing its way up her right arm, familiar with all of Harry’s intimidation methods, and so forces herself to ignore how it sends her heartrate up and alarms blaring in her brain.

It takes more effort than she likes to admit to sound nonchalant as she responds, “Oh. Well, that’s okay. Because I will be taking it.“

Harry scoffs, a disbelieving look on his face. She can see his Adam’s apple visibly bob as he swallows, and maybe she’s not the only one affected by old memories. 

She tracks his hook’s path with her eyes when he uses it to sweep through her hair, dangerously close to her neck. 

“I could hurt you,” he says, tauntingly careless, and anger sweeps away everything else she’d been feeling. He’s chosen those words deliberately, throwing back in her face what she’d said to him when she’d dumped him and he wouldn’t back down until she’d threatened him with her magic.

She grabs his wrist before she’s cognizant of moving, using her other hand to remove the piece of gum she’s been chewing and placing it on the end of his hook as she releases his wrist.

Mal summons up her best ‘aw, cupcake’ facial expression as she retorts, “Not without her permission, I bet.”

Harry lets out a little ‘heh’ before bringing his hook up and prying the gum off with his teeth as he turns to leave.

Mal’s hoping that’ll be the end of it, but she fights not to flinch when he suddenly sweeps Dizzy’s front counter with his arm, sending most of the things on it to scatter and shatter on the floor. 

She’s pretty sure she’s got ‘Seriously?’ written all over her face, so she says nothing. 

Harry gives her a mocking smile and a sarcastic bow before leaving for good, and Mal finally feels like she can take a full breath.

That went....about as well as could be expected, but Mal knows she doesn't have time to dwell on past boyfriends - _any_ past boyfriends - right now.

Uma’s going to know she’s here before the hour’s out, so she needs to make some plans.


End file.
